


Дар Келеборна

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В книгах Леголас все время собирал стрелы. В фильме они никогда не кончались. Как это возможно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дар Келеборна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celeborn's Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/199606) by Karri. 



Келеборн устремил задумчивый взгляд на колчан в своих руках, его пальцы осторожно скользнули по мягкому материалу. Дар великого Оромэ его родичу, королю Тинголу, — последнее, что осталось от Дориата. Закрыв глаза, Келеборн машинально сжал руку на реликвии, возвращаясь воспоминаниями к блеску минувших дней.

Немногие из живущих в Средиземье всё ещё помнили Дориат… очень немногие.

Лёгкая меланхоличная улыбка украсила его губы, Келеборн открыл глаза, когда услышал тихий звук приближающихся шагов.

— Лорд Келеборн, — сказал Леголас. Он уважительно склонил голову, потом посмотрел на эльфийского владыку, его глаза были полны живого любопытства.

— Леголас, — тепло поприветствовал его Келеборн, возвращая легкий кивок. «Колчан не последний след Дориата», — напомнил он себе, посмотрев на сына своего родича. — Братство готово отправляться?

— Да, — без промедления ответил Леголас, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. Келеборн и так знал, что они готовы отправляться; они с Галадриэль уже преподнесли всем членам братства прощальные дары. Рука Леголаса рассеянно потянулась назад, чтобы коснуться прекрасного лука, который был подарен ему.

Келеборн кивнул, слегка улыбаясь, когда заметил движение руки юного эльфа. Его собственная рука снова машинально крепче сжала колчан, он задумчиво, но тепло посмотрел на принца Лихолесья. «В его венах течет королевская кровь Синдар. Он не помнит Дориат, но все же стоит передо мной, как живой след великого королевства». Твёрдый в своем решении, Келеборн шагнул вперёд, на вытянутых руках протягивая колчан.

— У меня есть последний подарок для тебя.

Леголас принял колчан. Он изучил его, осторожно держа в руках. Мастерство изготовления было отменным; идеальное дополнение к его новому луку.

— Этот колчан когда-то принадлежал королю Тинголу, это был подарок от Великого Охотника. И теперь я передаю его последнему из благородного дома Дориата.

Леголас смотрел на владыку, слишком ошеломлённый подобной честью, чтобы сказать хоть слово. Келеборн шагнул ближе и мягко коснулся ладонью щеки юного эльфа.

— Теперь ты отправишься в королевство людей. Не забывай о своих корнях. Оставайся верен им; позволь им быть твоей силой и твоим проводником, если вдруг твоё сердце дрогнет.

Леголас слабо кивнул, встречая взгляд Келеборна, когда эльфийский владыка опустил руку и сделал шаг назад.

— Братство ждёт тебя. Прощай, дитя. Пусть Валары хранят тебя.

Келеборн слегка поклонился. Возвращая поклон, Леголас ещё мгновение удерживал взгляд эльфийского владыки, затем развернулся и отошёл к своим спутникам.

***

_Десятью днями позже… на западном берегу реки Андуин, у подножия Амон Хен._

Мысли Леголаса блуждали, пока он осматривал оружие многочисленных павших орков, пытаясь найти подходящие трофеи, которые можно было бы положить в похоронную лодку в ноги Боромиру. На сердце было тяжело от горя, но это не мешало ему оценить количество врагов, поверженных мечом властителя Гондора. Почти столько же, сколько убил он сам.

Леголас остановил поиски, когда это наблюдение помогло ему понять поразительную вещь. Он выпустил больше стрел, чем могло бы поместиться в один колчан, и тем не менее каждый раз его пальцы находили ждущее их древко стрелы. Леголас нахмурился, снял колчан со спины и посмотрел на него. Колчан был полон, словно он не сделал ни одного выстрела.

Неожиданно Леголас вспомнил, что это был подарок от Оромэ, великого Охотника. «Интересно, знает ли Келеборн об этой магии?» — подумал он. «Лорд Келеборн должен был знать. Он мог бы сразу об этом упомянуть».

Изумлённо покачав головой, Леголас закинул колчан обратно за спину и поднялся, держа в руках орочье оружие. Несмотря на мрачность его работы, губы Леголаса украсила еле заметная улыбка. Взглянув на небо он пожалел, что не поблагодарил Келеборна получше. «Но, с другой стороны, как вообще можно в достаточной степени выразить свою благодарность, когда тебе дают магический колчан с бесконечным запасом стрел?» — мысленно спросил он.

— _Переживи своих врагов_ , — услышал Леголас шёпот ветра.

Повернувшись в сторону Лотлориэна, он уважительно поклонился и поклялся:

— Это я сделаю.


End file.
